The Ultimate battle
by TaKagome
Summary: Team 7 gets sent to Vegeta's world and they have to comepte in the tournaments.


This story is a Naruto and DrangonballZ cross over. My boyfriend and I wrote this story. It has to do with a tag, battles between people on both shows. I hope you enjoy our story.

A year after the cell games Vegeta was upset because he felt like he had no compotation. Vegeta was at home and he punched the wall and a drawer fell out, inside the drawer was a dragon radar. Vegeta glanced at it and picked it up.  
"Hmm. This could get interesting." He said with an evil smirk on his face. Three hours later after Vegeta gets all the dragonballs he goes to what seems to be a secluded area. He lines up all the dragonballs.  
"Awaken eternal dragon and come forth to grant my wish." He yelled.

Dark clouds appear, lighting comes from the clouds and hits the dragonballs and the dragon appears.  
"You who awaken me, I grant you two wishes." Stated the eternal dragon.   
"Finally," "I wish for the next strongest warriors to come fight in the up coming tournament and ….." said Vegeta.

Trunks walks up behind Vegeta and looks up.  
"Whooooa! I wish I had a cookie."

"Your wish has been granted" said the dragon.  
The clouds spread out and the dragon balls group up and hit the sky, they spread out and go to different parts of the world. Vegeta looks back at his son Trunks angrily, his eyes blood shot red staring at Trunks.  
"Damn kid! Shouldn't you be with your mom! You ruined my fuking wish!" screamed Vegeta.  
Trunks begins to cry, Vegeta sighs and picks him up and takes his cookie, and flies home.  
Mean while at Konoha the village hidden in the leafs, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were on one of their daily ninja missions.  
"Ughh I'm so hungry," whined Naruto.  
"You're always hungry you half wit!" screamed Sakura.  
"And you're always yelling!" finished Sasuke.   
"Stop your foolish bickering and get on to your mission you idiots!" yelled Kakashi. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke all looked to see their sensei. They then ran quickly into the woods to start their missison. They walked for a couple hours until they reached their destination.  
"What's that," jumped Sakura.  
"I heard something too," said Naruto.  
"I didn't" Sasuke said annoyed.  
Then out of the bushes jumped Ino and Shikamaru.  
"Hiya forehead!" laughed Ino.  
"AH!" screamed Sakura... "Oh…It's just you piggy…" she said with an unhappy look on her face.  
Naruto had fallen over from being startled. Sasuke was leaning against a tree.  
"How pathetic" he mumbled to himself.   
Ino hits Sakura on the forehead and runs backwards laughing.

"HEY!" Sakura yelled and ran after Ino as they started to fight.  
Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at each other and ran after the two girls fighting. Sasuke pulled Sakura back as Shikamaru did the same with Ino.  
"Hey let me go! Let me at her!" Sakura said throwing a bitch fit.  
"No! Calm down Sakura." Sasuke said holding her back.  
"If she wants a piece of me then let her at it! I can easily kick her ass!" yelled Ino.  
Shikamaru pulled back on Ino's arms.  
"Just let it go Ino and calm down please."  
Shikamaru turned Ino around and kissed her to calm her down. Sasuke did the same with Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke pushed Sakura back and walked away. Sakura stood there still shocked from the kiss.  
" Hey get back here!" she yelled running after Sasuke.  
"What do you want?" Sasuke turned around looking at Sakura.  
"What did you kiss me for?"  
"To shut you up, and it worked for a minute or two."  
Sakura got mad and walked off. On the other side Naruto was sitting against a tree mad as ever. He had still had feelings for Sakura and he was jealous of Sasuke kissing her.   
Day of the tournament:  
During one of team 7's missions all the sudden, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura disappear. They arrive at the tournament with a whole bunch of people surrounding them.  
" Where the hell are we!" Naruto yelled looking around.  
"Like I know! Keep your voice down dummy or we'll be seen" Sakura replied rudely.  
" To late for that nit wits." Sasuke said coldly.  
An announcer comes out from the crowd and sees Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.  
"Oh you must be the new comers for the tournament." He said pulling them into the door to the backstage. Vegeta spotted them and laughed to himself and thought. "These are the people I wished for? Ha don't make me laugh…. But I sense high powers from the blonde haired kid."  
Vegeta walks up to them with his normally cocky face.  
"So what brought you guys here?" he asked.  
"We have no clue!" Naruto said.  
"SHH!" Sakura slammed her hand against Naruto's mouth to shut him up. Sasuke looked up at a poster on the wall that said "The top fighters shall win."  
"I came here to win." Said Sasuke with an empty look on his face. Vegeta points to Sakura.  
"Why is she here this is an all man's tournament."  
Sasuke looked to Sakura and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Damned if I know."  
Sakura looked to Sasuke angrily her face turning beat red.  
" I can fight just as well as any guy here could!" she screamed.  
Vegeta laughed. "Ha-ha funny, now go home and bake some cookies you pathetic girl."   
Sakura got mad and stormed up to Vegeta and bitch slapped him hard across the face.  
"DON'T YOU CALL ME A PATHETIC GIRL!"   
Vegeta laughs. "Don't break your hand little girl, shouldn't you be at home playing with your dolls?"  
Bulma walks up behind Vegeta.  
"Hey. Vegeta don't be so rude." Bulma looks to Sakura." It's okay he acts like this all the time." Bulma smiles," Would you like to sit next to me to watch the tournament?"  
Sakura looks to Bulma and sighs. "Yea sure... "Sakura walks with Bulma to the arena bleachers to take a seat. Bulma walks back to the backstage and kisses Vegeta.  
"It's for good luck."  
Sakura follows her and does the same to Sasuke.   
"What the fuck?" Sasuke walks away angrily. Bulma and Sakura walk back to their seats in the arena. Bulma looks to Sakura.  
"So what's with that one kid you kissed? Why did he walk away so pissed off?"  
"He likes me but he doesn't want to show it, I just know it."  
"I see…." Bulma looks around. "Holy shit!"   
Vegeta walks out from back stage and up to Bulma.  
"WHERE'S TRUNKS!"  
"Right here." Vegeta said pulling Trunks up by the shirt.  
"Don't do that!" Bulma grabbed Trunks quickly. "For a two year old boy you can run away pretty fast can't ya? " She holds Trunks as he puts his arms out to Vegeta.  
"Daddy!"

"Gotta go." Vegeta said running back stage.  
"You have a son?" asked Sakura shocked.  
"Yea."  
"You don't really look like a mom."  
"Um…thanks? What do you mean?"  
" Well you're in good shape."  
"Um…thanks?" Bulma looks around. "Doesn't look like it's going to start for a couple minutes do you want to go get something to eat?"  
"Yea sounds good."

Start of the tournament:

"The first round shall begin." Announced the announcer. The first battle was Sasuke vs. a fighter from India named Ibaba. Sakura jumps up only to sit back down blushed, she looks to Bulma.  
"That's my man right there."

"What that Indian guy? ... Oh the one that walked away from you."  
Sakura gets mad and mumbles under her breath. "Ugh … god…"

In the semi finals the announcer announces "We have changed the arrangement for the semi finals it is going to be a group fight and the winners shall fight in the finals! We

shall now have a 10 minute break."

Bulma, Trunks and Sakura go up to Vegeta, Sasuke and Naruto during the break.  
"So who's teamed with who in the fight?" Bulma looked to Vegeta for an answer.   
"Me and Sasuke versus Gohon and Naruto."  
Sakura takes Sasuke and pulls into a different part of the room to talk alone.  
"Lets make a bet," said Sakura.  
"Fine, about what?"  
"Umm…"  
" Fine how about this. If I win you have to leave me alone, but if I lose I promise to take you out on a date."  
"Deal" Sakura takes Sasuke's hand and they shake on the bet.

Semi Finals:

The announcer comes out and announces the next fighters for the battle. The fighters come out and take their places. The bell rings and the fight begins. Vegeta and Naruto are all at it and so are Sasuke and Gohon. Bulma jumps up holding Trunks and cheers on Vegeta. Sakura sits down not cheering for anyone and looks to Bulma wondering "Why the hell is she married to such an ass whole."  
Vegeta and Gohon turn ssj and start fighting. Sasuke and Naruto look at them all confused then Sasuke charges at Naruto. Naruto jumps back and tries to dodge Sasuke's hits. Gohon knocks Vegeta out of the ring and the announcer calls a ring out.  
" The first fight goes to Gohon and Naruto. The final round shall begin shortly."  
Vegeta walks to Sasuke.

"You're a pretty good fighter. After the tournament wanna go one on one?" Vegeta asked Sasuke looking at him sharply.  
" You're not to bad yourself, I'll take your challenge."  
Vegeta and Sasuke take a seat on the bleachers next Bulma and Sakura. Sakura looks to Sasuke and winks, Sasuke sighs and looks away. Bulma kisses Vegeta.   
"You did your best." She said smiling.  
"Yea, yea, yea."

Naruto vs. Gohon:

Since Gohon is the friendly type Gohon puts his hand out. Naruto takes his hand as they shake.  
"Good luck." Said Gohon taking his stance.  
Naruto and Gohon get into their fighting stances and the announcer says. "FIGHT!"  
Naruto and Gohon begin to fight as the moon begins to appear. Gohon stares at the moon and he begins to change into a giant monkey. Naruto jumps backed shocked. He looks over to the crowd and sees Sakura and Sasuke sitting next to each other on the bleachers, he gets very upset and mad, his eyes start glowing red and he becomes a giant fox. Gohon turns around and nails Naruto in the head with his fist. Naruto backs away and tries to get a different approach. Naruto pounces on Gohon and bites his neck. Gohon throws Naruto on the ground and collapses as they both turn back to their normal form. Naruto and Gohon awake to broken bones and blood everywhere, and everyone was gone. Vegeta and the others come back to find them and take them home. 

Vegeta vs. Sasuke:

When they neared the house Vegeta stopped Sasuke.  
"Okay so now lets fight." Vegeta said backing into a fighting stance.  
"Alright." Said Sasuke getting into his stance as well. Bulma puts Trunks inside then walks back out to see the fight begin Sakura runs out.  
"GO SASUKE!" Sakura screamed.  
"Don't be surprised if Vegeta breaks his neck." Bulma said looking to Sakura.  
"Well don't be surprised if Sasuke kills him." Said Sakura.  
"Ha! That pathetic kid! I don't think so. My man can break him in half like a twig!"  
"Oh yea!" Sakura said getting in Bulma's face.  
"Yea!" Bulma said punching her in the face. Sakura fell back and jumped up and slapped her in the face. Bulma grabbed Sakura by the hair and started pounding her on the ground. Vegeta and Sasuke stopped fighting and looked over then at each other as they both said in unison. "What the hell? "  
Bulma had Sakura pinned to the ground slapping her continuously. Sakura pulled Bulma's hair as Bulma bite her hand and Sakura pulled it away. At the end of their fight Sakura's hand, nose and arm were bleeding and broken, she also was left with two black eyes. Bulma on the other hand only had bruises on her arms. Vegeta and Sasuke went back to their fighting ending with Sasuke with 3 broken ribs and bruises all over. Sasuke could barely walk. Bulma looked to Sakura and laughed.  
" See I told you my man would win!"  
Sakura ran over to Sasuke to aid him. Sakura kisses Sasuke.  
"Are you okay? Are you ready for our date?"  
"What do you think? In this condition?"  
"Oh… heh...yea sorry." Sakura put her hand in the back of her head. ;;  
Vegeta walks to them with Bulma.  
"We're sending you guys back to where ever you came from."

The departure:

The day after the tournament bright in the morning Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Vegeta, and Bulma were all outside as they were sending Naruto and the gang home. Vegeta and Bulma say their good-bye's.  
"Hope to meet again someday." Bulma said looking to them. Vegeta nodded as did they.  
" So um… how are we going to get home?" Naruto asked looked to Vegeta.  
Vegeta holds up a capsule.  
"From this."  
"From that? What do you mean?"   
Vegeta clicks the top of it and a space ship pops out of it. Naruto's eyes widen.  
"WOW! That's….. SO AWSUME!"   
"Get your worthless asses in there and get lost."  
Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto get into the space ship, and blast off into outer space. 

The arrival:

They arrived back home and got out of the space ship they looked around and began to walk home. Kakashi walked out of the house to see them coming.  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
"If we told you, you wouldn't believe us." Said Naruto.  
"Yea true. Well come on inside then."  
Kakashi and Naruto went inside but Sakura held Sasuke back.  
"So how about our date."  
Sasuke sighs. "Fine… Let's go on it now."   
Sakura smiled and took Sasuke's hand as they walked into the forest. Sasuke sat on a boulder next to the lake looking up at the stars, Sakura sat next to him leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"The stars are much prettier here then they were at that weird place."  
"Hm…" Sasuke slowly put his arm around Sakura as she blushed. Sasuke blushed then stuttered.  
"I…I…I Thought… maybe you were cold… "  
Sakura blushed and kissed Sasuke softly on the lips. He blushed and kissed her back. They sat out on the boulder side by side all night just gazing up at the stars.

******_The End _**


End file.
